Tears of the Moon
by Moon Freak
Summary: This is a whatif story. What if Usagi dies and Comes back as a baby and falls Back in love with Mamoru. This just the intro so stick with me on this. Also this takes Please in R series. Please R
1. Default Chapter Title

This is a what if story. What if Usagi dies and no one can save her. The only one who can thinks he has to stay away for her.

This takes place during the r series.

When Mamoru is having the dream and is staying away from Usagi.

***************************************

Tears of the Moon

Usagi screamed in utter pain and could take no more she fell limp.   
Chibi-Usa, Ami, Minako, Mako and Rei and all ran to her.

"No!" Rei cried softly.

"Usagi. No please wake up". Chibi –Usa cried

"We have to get her to the hospital now!" Mako cried

"It's to late." Ami said tears rolling down her face.

They all start to sob. Thinking why her what did she ever do to anyone.

Mako took the limp body of Usagi and they all just started running.

A few days after the funeral they all at are at Rei temple and are still all crying their eyes and are talking.

"This all my fault. She was trying to save me!" Chibi-Usa sobbed.

"No it's not. Don't do this to your self". Ami said 
    "Does Mamoru know? Maybe he should." Rei asked 
"Why would he care he said he didn't love her anymore didn't he," Mako said with a growl
    "He was lying I could see it in his eyes when he looked at Usagi." Rei said softly
"What?" They all said in union.
    "It's true I could see it in he's eyes. He still loves her and needs to know." Rei said.
"Who going to tell him? Chibi-Usa asked
    "I will.'' Mako said.
She went to Mamoru's apartment and knock. He open the door and look very suprised to see her.
    "Mamo-san I have bad news." Mako said sadly.
"About?" Mamo asked
    "Usagi dead." Mako answered.
***********************************************************************************************************************
    Well what do you think so far? Please r&r.
Oh yeah this is before they know that Chibi-Usa is their future princess.


	2. Default Chapter Title

*********************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

************************************************************************************************

In this chapter Will see Mamoru reaction to the news of Usagi's death and Shingo who does not remember Usagi tells the girls that he's mom is having a baby.

*****************************

Tears of the Moon chapter one.

**********************************
Usagi dead kept playing over and over in Mamoru mind. He felt his throat go dry and then burst into uncontrolled tears.

"Usako." he said softly.

"So you did love her didn't you? Mako asked

"Yes with all my heart. That stupid dream." He cried

"What dream? What are you talking about?" Mako asked

"I had this dreamed that me and Usagi are getting married . Then we're pulled apart, then Usagi is killed. Someone kept telling me that this was the future if I didn't stay away from her. I was supposed to protect her and I didn't!" He sobbed Miserably.

"That's why you broke up with her? Why the hell didn't you say something to us." Mako said sadly.

"I couldn't. I have trouble-talking bout these things." He said hanging his head. 

"Mamo-san please don't do this to yourself. You were trying to protect her." Mako said hugging him and starting to cry.

"But I miss her so much." He said. Bursting into sobs. This made Mako cry even harder. 

Mamo-San come to the temple and talk with the girls, Shingo, and me. Mako said.

"Shingo?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes. For some reason he does not remember Usagi but he remembers us and thinks we're his friends so we hang out with him." Mako answered.

"Ok. I'll come." Mamoru said

"Ok come on." Mako said.

When they get to the temple the see all the girls looking wide eyed at Shingo and Chibi-Usa.

"Are they sure she's pregnant?" Minako asked a little confused.

"Yes their sure. She's 2 months along and She just found out today. Shingo said

"Whats going on?" Mako asked.

"Us… I mean Shingo's Mom is pregnant. Rei said.

"Hey I have to go. See you at the house Chibi-Usa. Bye guys." Shingo said

After Shingo leaves they sit down and talk about what's happening.

"Maybe it's Usagi being reborn." Luna suggested.

"We'll see in 7 months. Huh. Mako said.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Their all at the hospital waiting for the news. Shingo is asked in and he runs and holding something in a pink blanket.

"IT'S A GIRL! Her names Usagi. She so cute." Shingo said

Usagi!!! They say in union.

Sure enough we see a blond haired blue eye baby.

"She back!" Chibi-Usa yelled.

******************************************************************************************************************  
Sorry for the cliffhanger but you'll see what happens in the next one.

Anyway in the next chapter we'll see what happens to Little Usagi. 

Please r&r.

See yea next chapter.


End file.
